Hur långt kan du gå för en killes skull?
by Ginny989
Summary: Hur långt kan man gå för en killes skull? hur mycket är du redo att förlora. Kärleken är blind men är kärlek även förblindande?
1. Chapter 1

Katie kladdade lite i hörnet på pergamentet. Det började ta form till ett T som sedan flöt ihop med ett D. Hon kollade på Elaine som satt bredvid henne men hon var fullt upptagen av att kladda på sitt pergament. Hon såg upp på deras nu mera icke levande lärare i trolldomshistoria. Det hade kommit som en chock när han deras andra år dött mitt framför ögonen på de dåvarande tredjeårseleverna. Mitt framför ögonen på Tom Dolder. Hans profil dök upp i hennes tankar och hon såg sig runt i klassrummet. Binns fortsatte att prata på ostört om… vad det nu var de lyssnade på. Varken Katie eller flera av hennes klasskamrater visste inte vad det var de lyssnade på. Hon såg åter på Elaine som nu kollade skeptiskt på pergamentet Katie hade framför sig.

"Glöm det…", sa hon och suckade.

"Men jag kan inte", började Katie. "Åh, vad är fel med mig…?"

Hennes bästa vän såg på henne och log. "För att du skulle kunna dö för honom?"

Han satt i biblioteket igen. Med näsan i "Hogwarts historia" och febrilt tänkande. Det var hans femte år och åter igen visste han sitt mål. Han skulle hitta det han strävat efter i tre år nu. Ända sedan professor Binns berättat några veckor innan julen då han gick sitt andra läsår. Men det var bara hanns tillfälliga projekt. När han klarat av det skulle han övervinna döden...

Utan för klassrummet slöt sig Olive och Mira till de båda flickorna och tillsammans gick de upp till stora salen. Katies hjärta hoppade upp någonstans i halsen när hon fick se vem som satt bredvid de andra pojkarna men utan att aktivt delta i ämnet de pratade om. Hon visste att Elaine och de andra tyckte att hon var fjantig som hade suktat efter honom i ett helt år, men hon brydde sig inte. Hans mörka hår föll perfekt över huvudet och han såg inte upp. De slog sig ner en bit ifrån pojkarna i årskursen över och Elaine lutade sig fram mot Katie.

"Katie!" hon knäppte med fingrarna bara några centimeter ifrån Katies ansikte och Katie hoppade till.

"Ja?" frågade hon och slet blicken från Tom.

"Så här är det. Antingen så glömmer du honom och tar Anthony istället…"

Anthony firade av ett leende åt Katie när han upptäckte att hon såg åt deras håll. Han kunde ju inte veta att det inte var honom hon tittade på.

"Eller", Katie väcktes än en gång av Elaines röst och såg på henne. "Så går du fram och gör något. Säja hej klarar du väll av?"

Tom och de andra reste sig upp och gick ut ur salen och Katie lyssnade på Elaines uppretade ton när hon upprepade vad hon just sagt.

Katie visste att hon bara sa sanningen. Om hon ville att något skulle hända mellan henne och Tom var hon tvungen att göra något.

Flickorna åt sin mat och pratade livligt om quidditch säsongen som snart skulle börja, Myrtles utseende och de läxor de fått den senaste veckan. Omedvetet började Katie glida ifrån samtalet och mer och mer blev hon som Tom. Tom, det enda som hon tänkte på nu för tiden var Tom. Hon visste mycket väl att Anthony Hill var intresserad av henne men hon brydde sig inte om honom fast än hon visste att nästan varenda tjej i elevhemmet tyckte att han var urläcker.

"Vi kan väll sitta i biblioteket?" förslog Katie glatt när Mira tyckte att de borde börja med Trolldrycks uppsatsen de fått av Snigelhorn. Ingen av dem tänkte på baktanken Katie hade. Och mycket riktigt precis som Katie gissade satt han där vid fönstret djupt frösjunken i tankar.

Han funderade på sitt mål igen. Målet att öppna den legendariska Hemligheternas Kammare. Han mindes en av sommrarna innan han kommit till Hogwarts. Han hade talat med en huggorm. Precis som Salazar Slytherin. Han var säker på att Kammaren öppnades med hjälp av parselspråk.

Han var så inne i sina funderingar att han inte såg flickan som tittade på honom innan Olive Hornby gav till ett gällt skratt och fick en ond blick av bibliotekarien. Han kände igen henne. Hon hette Katie och var ett år yngre. Hon satt med hennes kompisar Elaine som var sökare i Slytherins quidditchlag och där med den enda kvinnliga spelaren, Mira som hade intrycket att vara duktig och få utomordentligt i de flesta ämnen hon hade och Olive bråkmakerskan som var den enda som kom överrens med Peeves. Han tittade ut genom fönstret och fortsatte sina funderingar. Han ville inte bli störd.

När Katie såg att Tom iaktog henne tittade hon generat ner.

"Gå och prata med honom", tjatade Elaine och knuffade henne odiskret i sidan.

"Jag har hela året på mig", fräste Katie och blev het i ansiktet. Hon tittade försiktigt bort mot Tom som nu tittade ut genom fönstret.

I den mörka fönsterrutans spegelbild kunde han se flickorna viska till varandra. Dom skulle inte behöva oroa sig. Monstret i hemligheternas kammare skulle inte anfalla någon av dem. Smutsskallarna behövde se upp då han, Tom Dolder, hade hittat hemligheternas kammare.

!!! **haha ni får ursäkta om det låter dumt på något sätt. det var väldigt längesedan jag skrev i 3:e person.** !!!


	2. Chapter 2

Det hade gått en till vecka, eller två. Det visade sig vara tillräkligt länge för att Elaine skulle börja gå Kate på nerverna. "Säg något till honom." uppmanade hon och de andra henne.

De fyra flickorna satt i biblioteket igen. Det var knappt att hon fått med dem men tillsist hade de gett vika. Tom satt åter vid bordet bredvid det lilla fönstret. Kate betraktade honom längtansfullt medans de andra tre försökte sysselsätta sig bäst de kunde. Olive kladdade rastlöst ner en streckgubbe som föreställde Kate djupt inne i sina funderingar. Mira kvävde en fnissning och fortsatte sedan att prata lågt med Elaine om allt och ingenting. Inte förens Mira sparkade Kate på smalbenet under bordet upptäckte Kate att Tom började plocka ihop sina grejer. En ensam tanke for igenom hennes huvud "nu eller aldrig". Det var det perfekta tillfället. Hon kände de andras förväntansfulla blickar vila på henne och hon reste sig upp.

Benen kändes opålitliga men hon gick med stadiga steg bort mot bordet där Tom var fullt upptagen med att plocka ner sina saker i väskan. Hon la händerna på en av stolsryggarna och kände hjärtat slå.

"Hej", sa hon försiktigt liksom lite trevande.

Han såg upp på henne. Överraskad. "Hej" svarade han nyfiken på vad hon ville men ändå rätt oberörd och nästan lite misstänksam.

Det blev en kort tystnad och han studerade henne noga. Hon var noggrann med att inte se honom i ögonen men hon slog inte ner blicken.

"Öh… vad gör du då?" frågade hon plötsligt.

Han blev med ens medveten om att han höll en bok som bara kommit halvvägs till väskan.

Hon verkade förstå att det var en väldigt dum fråga eftersom en lätt rodnad spred sig över hennes ansikte och hon bet sig besvärat i läppen.

"Jag tänkte gå tillbaka till uppehållsrummet…" sa han försiktigt, rädd föra hur hon skulle reagera.

Hon öppnade munnen för att säja något men stängde den sedan igen.

Han stod kvar en stund i väntan på att hon skulle öppna munnen igen men när hon inte sa något sa han snabbt "Vi ses" reste sig upp och gick ut ur biblioteket.

"Vi ses…" svarade hon matt. Allt som gick i hennes tankar var "idiot". Idiot, idiot, _idiot_! Varför kunde hon inte kommit på något bättre att säga? Varför var hon tvungen att förstöra allt, varför fråga en så dum fråga? Det var väll rätt självklart vad han hade gjort. Hon kände sig dum och patetisk. Hon visste att det såg ännu dummare ut att vara stå och se efter honom nu när han försvunnit utom synhåll. Besviken gick hon tillbaka till de andra och satte sig ner.

Elaine gav henne en kram och la huvudet på hennes axel. "Det gör inget, du hade press på dig, nästa gång går det bättre."

"Det blir ingen nästa gång, förstår du inte hur totalt jag skämt ut mig?"

Ingen sa något, rädd för att Kate skulle brista ut i gråt eller att hon skulle bli ursinnig.

"Ska vi gå tillbaka till uppehållsrummet?" frågade Olive, försiktigt, tillslut.

Kate såg mördande på henne. "_Han_ sitter i uppehållsrummet. Tror du jag är desperat eller?"

Olive sa inget, hon bekämpade impulsen att ställa sig upp och skrika åt sin väninna.

Dom satt tysta kvar i biblioteket. Olive målade fortfarande men inget föreställande. Elaine målade också och Mira satt som uppslukad av en gammal bok. Kate tittade dystert ut genom fönstret där Tom Dolder förut suttit. Hon suckade och slängde en blick på klockan.

"Kom då så går vi", sa hon dystert och reste sig upp.

De tre vännerna utbytte blickar men följde efter ut ur biblioteket och ner i fängelsehålorna.

Kate hade tur men var fortfarande sur och besviken på sig själv när de kom in i sällskapsrummet. Tom satt inte där och Kate andades ut.

Bakom de gröna förhängena tänkte hon drömmande iväg igen. Det var det bästa hon visste men ändå en besvikelse nu när hon gjort bort sig totalt. Nästa gång skulle hon vara tuff. Han skulle bli imponerad. Le mot henne, ett sånt där självsäkert, charmigt och lite flörtigt leende. Hon skulle le tillbaka utan att rodna utan att skämma ut sig och säga något bra. Kanske, bara kanske låg han i sin säng och funderade på vad som sagts i biblioteket. Hon hoppades på att han inte tyckte att hon var allt för konstig.

Tom hade inte nämnt något om flickan i biblioteket. Han hade faktiskt försökt att radera allt från minnet.

"Tom! var har du varit?" frågade Anthony och dunkade honom i ryggen.

Tom flinade och damp ner på sängen. Han slängde skolväskan åtsidan och såg upp. "Det vet du, Antho", sa han, fortfarande med ett flin på läpparna.

"Du är en sådan tråkmåns Tom. Du skulle behöva ta och skaffa lite tjejer. Bara för att du är prefekt så behöver du inte vara tråkig."

"Det är faktiskt självvalt men tack för omtanken." de skrattade för ett ögonblick. "Hur går det med Kate då?"

"Inget vidare", sa Anthony och satte sig bredvid Tom. "Jag vet inte var hon håller hus nu förtiden."

"Haha, hon kanske inte är något för dig Antho" skrattade Michael och satte sig ner på sängen bredvid.

"Ingen kan motstå min charm, Michael", sa Anthony och reste sig. "Inte ens du."

De tre killarna skrattade, dock var Toms skratt bara halvhjärtat. Han visste mycket väl att det var Kate som pratat med honom i biblioteket. Han var lika medveten att hon och hennes väninnor hade varit där flera gånger och att det var därför Anthony inte hittade dom. Varför de var där eller vad de hade i åtanke hade han däremot inte någon aning om…


	3. Chapter 3

Kate var på väg ner till stora salen. Ensam. Det var bara tre dagar kvar till jullovet och hon fullkomligt strålade av glädje. Slottet var kallt men ytterklädnaden värmde henne utifrån och glädjen inifrån. Vid bröstet höll hon brevet, hårt nära hjärtat medans hon strålande gick genom entréhallen.

Elaine, Mira och Olive visste svaret innan hon satt sig. Ingen kunde missuppfatta leendet som fanns på Katies läppar.

"Dom sa ja!" utbrast hon och öppnade brevet. "Kära Katie, jag och mamma tycker att det är tråkigt att du inte vill komma hem över jul. Men om att stanna på Hogwarts är det du vill så tänker vi inte försöka hindra dig. Hoppas du får en bra jul så ses vi till sommaren. /Pappa"

Elaine tindrade åt sin väns glädje och så gjorde Olive och Mira med. De båda skulle åka hem under lovet men hon och Katie skulle stanna.

Tom stod redan uppskriven på listan och som vanligt hade Anthony erbjudit sig att stanna som sällskap. Han hade avfärdat det även detta året. Michael, Jerry, Anthony Buzz och även några av de yngre och äldre killarna hade alltid hållit ihop men på loven hade han alltid varit ensam. Han brukade inte ha något emot det, det brukade vara långtråkigt och han brukade sitta i biblioteket. Han visste att det lät långtråkigt när han väl tänkte på det men det brukade vara väldigt intressant. Förra året hade han fått tillgång till den avskilda avdelningen och genast hade saker blivit mycket mer intressanta. Men nu längtade han nästan efter att Anthony skulle lämna honom ifred. Han skulle inte misslyckas, och jullovet var en perfekt chans att hitta vad han sökte efter.

"Är det säkert att jag inte ska skriva upp mig då?" tjatade Anthony

"Ja" svarade Tom trött. Han började bli less på Anthonys tjatande samtidigt som att han tyckte det var skönt att Anthony brydde sig.

"Du är tjurskallig du…" mumlade Anthony borta från sin säng.

"Det var du som började tjata om det." De skiljdes åt för att gå till olika lektioner. Anthony till spådomskonst, som han inte hoppat av fastän han tjatat minst tusen gånger om hur luddigt ämnet var, och Tom till Forntida Runskrift.

Han gick genom den ödsliga korridoren, sista skoldagen på fyra veckor. Det kändes bra. Han märkte henne inte förens det var försent och en brännande smärta dök upp i näsbenet.

Han förde automatiskt upp handen till näsan och var taktsam över att det inte började blöda. Katie satt framför honom på golvet. Hon verkade också osäker på vad som hänt och gned handen mot sin panna. Hon rodnade när hon fick se honom men ett litet blygt leende smög sig fram på hennes läppar.

"Förlåt, gick det bra?"

Hon nickade och började plocka upp sina saker som låg utspridda över golvet. Han böjde sig ner för att hjälpa henne. En bok om handledning i förvandlingskonst, en fjäderpenna, ett par tomma pergament, men bok utan titel, ett pergament med rubriken "31 skydds-elixir och deras verkan".

"Du kanske skulle byta titeln" påpekade han och gav henne pergamentet.

Hon rodnade igen men kände hur lyckan strömmade upp inom henne. Han pratade med henne! Han pratade med henne! "Har du något förslag?"

"läke-elixir, botemedel inom trolldrycksvärlden, 31 motgifter. Det blir fel betydelse annars." svaren rann ur honom och hon kände sig lätt besvärad.

"okej, tack…" sa hon och reste sig upp.

Han gjorde lika dant och hon tog böckerna i famnen. "Är du på väg någonstans?"

"Öh… jag har lektion nu" han pekade bort mot nästa korridor och kände sig dålig till mods.

"Jaha, okej." Han kunde se besvikelsen och drog på munnen. "Jag ska ner till sovsalen och lämna mina grejer." Förklarade hon och backade ett par steg. "Vi ses."

Han nickade och skyndade bort mot lektionssalen, han kunde inte bli klok på någonting längre.

"Gissa vem jag mötte!" Hon slängde sakerna i soffan och ställde sig framför sina väninnor som nyfiket betraktade minsta rörelse.

"Nej?! Du skojar?" Elaines ögon blev stora och munnen gapade av förvåning.

"Jo!" glädjen bubblade upp i magen igen och hon började rabbla vad som hänt. "Och sen frågade han mig om jag inte borde ändra rubriken"

Mira och Olive flinade och himlade med ögonen. Elaine visste inte vad hon skulle säga. Hon ville glädjas med sin bästa vän samtidigt som hon inte ville bygga upp hennes förhoppningar. Egentligen ville hon bara ruska om Katie och pränta in i pannan på henne att Tom inte var intresserad av henne. Inte som det verkade nu i alla fall. Ändå kunde hon inte förstöra Katies lycka.

Fyra muntra Slytherin flickor stod på perrongen, två av dem skulle med tåget till London och två skulle för första gången stanna kvar på Hogwarts. "Ha ett bra lov" de kramade om varandra. Kände värmen och sedan kylan över magen när någon släppte.

Mira och Olive vinkade länge och Katie och Elaine gick inte förens tåget var utom synhåll.

"Jaha, då var det försent", suckade Elaine.

Katie log. "Det kommer bli en bra jul ändå."


	4. Chapter 4

"Jag har letat _överallt_ efter dig!"

Elaine lät uppgiven och arg när hon blängde på Katie. Det var nästan tomt i biblioteket. Bara hon, Katie, en Ravenclaw pojke och anledningen till att Katie var där.

Katie såg bedjande på henne. "Måste du skrika?"

Elaine blev arg på henne och raseriet skiljde över henne som en våg av vrede. Som en flodvåg som växte sig större och större ju närmare land den kom. Men hon behärskade sig själv. Istället böjde hon sig över bordet. Hennes ansikte var bara några centimeters ifrån Katies.

"Jag trodde att det skulle bli du och jag denna julen. Jag stannade inte för att du skulle sitta i biblioteket hela dagarna." hon såg argt in i Katies lätt förskrämda ögon.

"Förlåt…" Katie visste inte vad hon skulle säga. Hon hade inte tänkt på Elaines känslor. Hon hade all rätt i världen att vara arg. Men hon borde ha förstått. Hon borde förstå hur Katie kände.

"Det har gått 3 dagar. TRE DAGAR! Och jag är redan less på det här stället. Senast igår tänkte jag skriva till mamma och be henne möta mig i Hogsmede. Det är 2 dar kvar tills juldagen, jag har tid att ändra mig. Imorgon är det julafton, vad hade du tänkt göra då?"

Katie öppnade munnen men Elaine fortsatte. Nu i högre ton.

"Har du modet att fråga ut Tom eller, jag vet inte, någonting! Då förstår jag dig och tänker inte hacka på dig. Men dom du bara ska sitta här som en jävla staty då har jag rätten att va sur."

Biblioteket blev obehagligt tyst efter att Elaine slutat väsa och Katie kunde inte låta bli att undra om de andra hade hört vad dom pratade om. Borta i hörnet började anledningen plocka ihop sina saker.

Utan ett ord gick han förbi de två andra Slytherin flickorna. Ut ifrån biblioteket och upp för en trappa. Oroligt såg han sig om och när han försäkrat sig om att ingen var där började han väsa.

Att tala ett främmande språk var ingen konst. Han bara kunde det. Han hade aldrig behövt lektioner och han hade aldrig talat om det för någon annan än personen som hämtat honom på barnhemmet för fem år sedan.

Framsteg. Han hörde rösten svagt, svagt. Nästan ohörbart men starkare än förra gången.

Det hade varit en gissning att det som fanns nere i kammaren var en orm. Ändå så logiskt. Han hade läst allt han kommit över om Salazar Slytherin i ett halvår nu, och _äntligen _gjorde han framsteg.

--

Att jullovet skulle gå så snabbt var något Kate Inte räknat med. Hon hade inte hunnit göra någonting, hon kunde bara fantisera om att prata med Tom men när hon väl var där gick det inte. Därför blev det fler timmar i biblioteket, bara titta på honom.

Elaine hade tyckt att lovet var pina. Men Kate ville ändå inte känna sig skyldig. Elaine hade valt att stå ut. Hon hade räknat dagar tills Hogwarts expressen kom med Mira och Olive och när dom äntligen kom så gjorde det inget att Kate satt i biblioteket, för samtalade man om någon så ville man inte har honom eller henne närvarande.

"Hon har suttit i biblioteket hela lovet. Och bara glott!"

"Och?" Olive ryckte på axlarna. "Vill hon slösa bort sin tid där så e det okej med mig. Bara jag inte tvingas att sitta där."

"Olive, det är inte roligt!"

"Okej, Mira. Jag fattar" Olive blängde surt på Mira och vände sig sedan till Elaine. "Du ska se att det blir bra. Det blir alltid det i slutet"

--

"Hej Tom"

Förvånat såg han upp. Kate stod framför honom. "Hej."

"Vad läser du?"

"Inget särskilt", sa han och försökte att dölja titlarna på de böcker han hade på bordet. Kate hade suttit med honom en gång förut men han kunde absolut inte berätta vad han höll på med för henne. Inte för någon men innan han hunnit flytta på något hade hon roffat åt sig en bok och läste högt på framsidan.

"100 moderna myter?" Hon tog en annan och läste på den med "Svartkonstnärer…"

Han drog boken ur handen på henne och la undan den. "En skoluppgift", sa han kort och hon tystnade.

"Förlåt…"

Han förstod att han tagit i men skuldkänslorna låg fortfarande kvar där. Anthony tyckte om Kate. Han gjorde inte det men han förstod att hon gillade honom.

"Mmm…" mumlade han och såg ner.

Hon visste inte vad hon skulle säga. Förra gången hon pratat med honom hade det slutat här. Hon hade sagt att hon behövde gå. Men hon behövde framsteg.

"Så…"

"Tja Tom." ner på en av stolarna slängde sig Anthony. "Åh, hej Kate" hans hand flög upp till håret och han drog nervöst i det.

Tom reste sig upp och började plocka undan böckerna.

"Hey, inte så fort. Låt inte oss störa." Han såg från Tom till Kate och tillbaka till Tom.

Tom tog ingen notis om honom utan fortsatte ställa tillbaka böcker.

"Jag… ska nog gå nu…" Kate reste sig upp och log ett snett leende mot Tom och Anthony.

"Vi ses Kate!" ropade Anthony efter henne men hon hoppades inte det.


	5. Chapter 5

"Vart ska du?"

Katie stannade upp. Hon var på väg ut från Slytherins sällskapsrum. Ensam.

Hon suckade. Funderade en halv sekund på vad som var bäst at säga. Anfall var bästa försvar. "Spelar det någon roll?"

Nu var det Elaines tur att sucka. "Varför kan du bara inte glömma de? Han är ju inte intresserad. Det är Anthony som är det Katie…"

"Elaine! Du är min bästa vän. Unna mig detta!"

Elaine såg mördande på henne. "Du är galen." Hon sa det med förakt i rösten.

"Elever!" Allas blickar vändes mot Professor Snigelhorn som kommit in i rummet. Bredvid honom stod Olive med rödgråtna ögon och såg ner i golvet. "Såja…" Han klappade Olive på axeln och hon gick och ställde sig bredvid Mira.

Elaine och Katie utbytte snabba blickar medans Professor Snigelhorn harklade sig.

Flera elever kom nu ut från sovsalarna och snart var hela elevhemmet samlat.

"det finns inget bra sätt att berätta det här på", började Snigelhorn. "En elev… har dött."

Eleverna stirrade storögt på honom.

"En olyckshändelse såklart" förklarade han sig snabbt. "men som konsekvenser måste vi skärpa utegångsförbudet. Jag vill inte se en enda", hans röst hade nu övergått från allvarlighet till nästan något argt och hotfullt. "inte en enda! Av er ute efter klockan sju."

Elevhopen började skruva på sig och prata med den som stod bredvid. Snigelhorn gav dom en sista bekymrad blick och skyndade sedan ut.

"Men varför skärpa utegångsförbudet om det var en olycka?" frågade Katie, utan att få svar på sin fråga då Elaine vände sig till Olive.

"Vad har hänt egentligen?" frågade hon då Olive bara började snyfta ännu mer.

"My…" hon torkade ögonen med handryggen samtidigt som hon försökte stoppa hulkandet. "Myrtle."

"Myrtle?" frågade Mira förvirrat.

"Ja-jag letade efter he-henne."

"Sätt dig ner", sa Elaine och föste ner henne i en av de gröna fåtöljerna. Nyfikna och oroliga samlades de tre flickorna runt henne.

"Hon va inne på flicktoaletten", fortsatte Olive som nu verkade ta sig samman. "Och. Och när jag hittade henne."

Hon brast ut i hejdlösa tårar och Mira, Elaine och Katie såg oroligt på varandra. Menade hon att det var Myrtle som dött? På flicktoaletten?

Stolt och förskräckt gick han där ifrån. Det hade tagit honom tid. Speciellt då han haft sin examen att tänka på med. ändå hade han haft mod nog att både beordra monstret att döda och sedan möta professor Dippet och diskutera hans sommarplaner. Något som gjort honom arg.

Varför kunde han inte få stanna?!

Vad han behövde var en syndabock. Han stannade tvärt när han kom på det och ett brett leende spred sig över de tunna läpparna.

Snart visste hela skolan om att Myrtle var den som dött. Den som verkade vara mest ledsen var, till allas förundran, Olive.

Sjukhusföreståndaren hävdade att det var för att hon fått en chock då hon faktiskt var den som upptäckte kroppen.

Vad som hände sedan hände väldigt snabbt och var väldigt förvirrande.

På mindre än 3 sekunder hade Professor Dippet rest sig, salen tystnat och Tom Dolder hade gått fram och tagit emot ett hederspris.

Och det var inte förens Tom satt sig på sin plats som alla förstått vad som hänt. För inte bara vid Ravenclaw saknades en person. Vid Gryffindorbordet saknades en tredjeårs elev, en tredjeårs elev som blivit anklagad för att ha öppnat hemligheternas kammare. Något som tystats ner, och ingen utom den som satte dit honom visste det verkliga skälet.

Han var stolt. En trofé för "särskilda insatser för skolan". Han log vid ironin. Ändå var han inte nöjd med sig själv. Han hade klantat sig, det visste han. Ändå hade det aldrig funnits något bättre tillfälle.

Hade Hagrid hunnit släppa ut sin fåniga lilla vän så hade det aldrig funnits bevis. Men detta betydde att han bara fått bort en smuttsskalle. En!

Han var missnöjd med sig själv.

Anthony dunkade honom i ryggen. "Grymt Tom!"

Han nickade till svar och när frukosten var över reste han sig så gick han så fort han kunde. Förbannat korkad hade han varit, och han visst inte hur han skulle ta ut sin ilska.

Hysteriskt stormade han upp till biblioteket och in i den förbjudna avdelningen.


	6. Chapter 6

"Katie!"

Hon vände sig om, några meter bakom henne stod Anthony.

Hon svor tyst för sig själv. Hon ville inte med det här just nu.

"Jag har letat överallt efter dig." Han kom fram till henne. Han var en bit längre men det gjorde henne inget. Hon såg honom ändå inte i ögonen.

Han lyfte bekymrat handen och pillade i håret bekymrat när hon varken sa något eller såg på honom. "Hur är det med dig?"

Hon höjde på ögonbrynen till hans patetiska försök att få igång ett samtal. "Ärligt Anthony, om något var fel, tror du jag skulle säga det till dig?" Hon gav honom inte tid att svara utan fortsatte "Och om jag skulle ljuga, så skulle inte de heller va någon bra isbrytare eller hur?"

"Näe, men jag tänkte bara…"

"Anthony, jag har viktigare saker att göra"

"Jaha, okej…" Vad det än var han skulle säga så tänkte hon inte lyssna och utan att bry sig om om det skulle komma någon fortsättning eller inte gick hon därifrån.

"Katie, du tänker inte!" var Olives reaktion när hon några minuter senare berättade vad som Anthony sagt henne.

"Jag är inte intresserad av honom, Olive!"

"Nej men du kanske borde tänka på vad du säger åt folk, Katie", sa Mira utan att kolla upp från boken hon hade i handen.

Katie blev frustrerad. Varför ville de inte förstå?

"Tack för att du säger de", fräste hon tillbaka.

"Katie sluta", sa Elaine vädjande.

"Det var hon som började!" försvarade sig Katie.

"Katie, du har förändrats" fortsatte Elaine.

"Du vet inte hur det känns att vara kär!"

"Det vet jag visst", Nu var det Elaines tur att ilskna till. "Men du är inte kär Katie! Det är inte normalt att bete sig sådär!"

"Nej men vad är normalt då?!" skrek Katie tårögt. "Det är fan inte normalt att ha ett spöke efter sig hela tiden eller att alltid, ALLTID sitta men näsan i en jävla bok!"

Uttrycket fick Olive att börja gråta och Mira att smälla ihop boken så hårt att Katie trodde att hon tänkte slänga den på henne.

"Katie, vi fattar att han betyder mycket för dig men vem är det som betyder mest? Vi och han?" Miras ögon sköt blixtar och hennes händer krampade hårt om boken.

"Ni förstår ju inte! ni vill ju inte fatta!"

"Du lyssnar aldrig på vad vi säger Katie!" Olives snyftande stämma hördes.

"Du är den som inte bryr dig" inflikade Mira.

"Och vi har försökt, men vi kan inte försöka längre och snart har du inga vänner kvar…" Elaines röst bröts och tårarna rullade ner för hennes kinder.

"Det är väll lika bra de, för vänner som er behöver man inte!" skrek Katie. Hon kände hur tårkanalen svämmade över och stormade ut ur rummet.


	7. Chapter 7

Life is like a riddle. You are the riddle.

Bläcket låg vått på hennes hud. Raspandet från fjäderpennan sved på hennes underarm, hon hade inte trott att det skulle göra ont. Inte fysisk smärta. Ont hade hon haft i alla fall, ont i hjärtat. Ont i själen. Allt hade hon inbillat sig. Nu hade hon mist sin bästa vän, sina andra vänner, hennes förälskelse och killen som varit förälskad i henne.

Helan skolan hade mist någon. 1 elev var död, 1 elev var avstängd. Terrorn som spridit sig över skolan. Paniken hade fått folk att tappa förståndet. Ändå visste Kate när hon satt inne på fliktoaletten och grät att det inte var paniken som hade förstört vänskapen hon en gång haft. Det var hon som hade klantat sig. Hon hade gjort fel. För lite kärlek hade hon kastat bort mycket finare kärlek.

Ändå visste hon att hon aldrig skulle sluta älska någon av dem. Inte Elaine, hennes bästa vän någonsin, hon som hade stått kvar tills slutet. Hon som var mest sårat men hade stått ut längst.

Mira, hon hade sårat Mira med, sagt saker hon inte skulle, och liksom hon gjort med de andra, nonchalerat henne. Olive. Hon hade skrikigt åt Olive. Det ångrade hon. Hon ångrade alltihop.

Anthony. Hon hade faktiskt inte gjort något fel där. Hon hade aldrig varit intresserad. Det bara var så.

Tom. Tom… Tom som i tomhet. Tom som i Tom Dolder. Hon hade älskat honom. Hon hade svikit sina vänner för honom. Hon hade gett upp allt. Bara för att få reda på sanningen. Och sanningen var ett stort hål som man inte kunde ta sig upp ur. Man kunde inte ställa saker till rätta.

Fan vad korkad hon varit. Tårarna rullade långsamt ner för kinderna.

Hon hade aldrig förstått hur man kunde gråta tyst men nu visste hon. För nu grät hon tyst. På fliktoaletten.

Hon tog upp bläckhornet igen och stoppade ner fingret i det svarta kalla bläcket. Höjde handen och satte den på spegeln. Formade första bokstaven. A. doppade fingret igen och smetade två t på spegeln i jämnhöjd med ansiktet. När hon var klar lyfte hon upp bläckhornet till ögonen. Knep ihop. Hon gissade att det skulle göra mycket mer ont än lite skrapsår på armen om hon fick bläck i ögonen.

Försiktigt lät hon bläcket rinna ner för hennes kinder, från ögonkanten. Först på höger sida och sedan på vänster. Hon såg fin ut. Vacker, på ett sorgset sätt. Framför henne lyste orden "Att svika dina vänner för en kille är inte kärlek. Det är besatthet."

Hon visste att hon inte kunde gå ut med svarta kinder och tårarna rinnande så hon slog på kranen i handfatet. Böjde sig fram och började gnugga ansiktet med varmt vatten. Sedan kallt. Hon lät texten stå kvar på spegeln. Ingen skulle ändå veta vem som skrivit det. Sedan stängde hon av vattnet. Tog skolväskan på axeln och gick med bestämda steg ut från toaletten. Vad hon skulle göra nu hade hon ingen aning om. Men saker kunde inte bli värre, det var ett som var säkert.

På flicktoaletten på andra våningen var det tomt. På en av speglarna stod orden "Att svika dina vänner för en kille är inte kärlek. Det är besatthet.".

På flicktoaletten på andra våningen stod ett bläckhorn kvar vid en av kranarna.

På flicktoaletten på andra våningen hade en kran, den där ett bläckhorn nu stod bredvid, ett sigill.

På flicktoaletten på andra våningen hade en gång en dold gåta släppt loss ett hemskt monster.

Och på flicktoaletten på andra våningen, handfat nummer fyra, under meningarna som skrivits av en Slytherinflicka vars misstag hade berört många fler personer än vad hon trodde stod nu skrivet med bläck från samma bläckhorn även "_Så hur långt skulle du kunna gå för en killes skull?_"


End file.
